Save the Hero
by Anne399
Summary: Just a short oneshot based on Beyoncé's song 'Save the Hero' Fem Harry!


Song belongs to Beyoncé – Save the Hero; Harry Potter and Co. belongs to J. K. Rowling.

_I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everyone wants to lean on me.  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine?_

Rosemary Lillian Potter lay in bed willing the tears away. Everything was turned upside down. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to her, Remus wouldn't look at her, Dumbledore just shook his head whenever he glanced at her, and Sirius was dead. It was all her fault. Rosemary turned on her side and burrowed even deeper into the blankets. 'I should have known, after all, Voldermort is always trying to mess with my mind or trying to flat out kill me.' A frown creased her pale forehead. 'Why does everything fall on my shoulders? Why am I the Girl-Who-Lived? I never asked for this! I never wanted this! Everyone expects me to save them, to rid the world of evil. But who is going to save me?' Closing her eyes against the grief and other myriad of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, Rosemary silently prayed to Merlin that she would find a shoulder to lean on before she crumbled under the weight of the Wizarding World's demands.

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help?  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world._

Rosemary wiped her grimy face with an equally grimy sleeve, which resulted in smearing the dirt and blood on her face. Her normally sparkling green eyes were dull and sorrow filled. Another battle was won today, although no one was in a celebratory mood. 'Too many died today. When will it be enough? When will the fighting be done? I don't know how much of this I can take!' Rosemary turned from the battle seen, from the sight of a weeping Hermione holding her lifeless boyfriend, Ron. 'One day at a time, one day. This will be over some day.'

_I bottle all my hurt inside,  
I guess I'm living a lie.  
Inside my mind each day I die.  
What can bring me back to life?  
A simple word, a gesture  
Someone to say you're beautiful,  
Come find this buried treasure  
With eyes lead to a pot of gold._

Rosemary walked through the halls of Hogwarts, hiding her pain and sorrow behind a mask. 'As Dumbledore said, no one wants to see a broken hero.' The paintings whispered to each other as she passed by, the suits of armor turned their head, the students stopped and stared, but no one said a word to her. A pair of mercury eyes quietly watched her pass, concern hidden behind his Slytherin mask.

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help?  
Who's there to save the hero,  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world...  
After she saves the world?_

The party had been going on for hours; after all, it was in celebration of Voldermort's downfall. The witched and wizards were laughing, drinking, and being merry. Only one set of eyes followed the Girl-Who-Defeated-Voldermort as she left the great hall.

_I've given too much of myself  
And now it's driving me crazy  
I'm crying out for help.  
Sometimes I wish someone would  
Just come here and save me...  
Save me from myself_

Draco Malfoy slipped out of the great hall soon after Rosemary left. There was no sign of her, though it did not matter; he knew where she was headed. Quietly slipping up the steps to the Astronomy tower, Draco felt his heart breaking as he caught the sounds of her sobs. He caught his breath as he saw her weeping form huddled against the wall, her hands covering her face. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into his arms, "I'm here for you Rosemary. Cry for as long as you want, I'll be here to catch the tears."

Rosemary sobbed harder and curled into Draco, one hand fisting in his robe. Draco held her, his chin resting upon her bent head, one arm holding her tight while the other rubbed soothing circles upon her back. Eventually the tears stopped and red rimmed green eyes rose to meet warm mercury ones. The whisper was quiet, harsh from her abused vocal chords, "Why?"

Draco smiled tenderly down at her, "Because you needed someone to save you."

_Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help?  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl  
After she saves the world...  
After she saves the world?_


End file.
